


Exercise

by thegreatgayjatsby



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Eridan exercising gets Sollux hot, Eridan wearing panties, Focus on the eribooty, Frottage, Humanstuck, Light Crossdressing, M/M, PWP, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3200954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan likes to exercise like Sollux likes to code. It's stress relief. However, it gets Sollux hot. Sex ensues.</p><p>
  <i> "You stare at his ass without any shame whatsoever as he leads you from the gym, and by the time you get to the car, you’re mesmerized by the slight bounce from each step. Fuck your high libido. The poor man can’t even drive a car without you popping a boner." </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exercise

**Author's Note:**

> I exercised today and I felt hOT

Watching Eridan work out is like watching one of those legendary warriors from your Greek literature class prep for battle. It sends an uncomfortable surge of heat down between your thighs, and you have to shift awkwardly in your seat. You’re waiting across the gym, settled in one of the few available chairs in the small lobby area. 

You’ve got a DS balanced in your lap, and you only agreed to come along because you know how much it’s affecting Eridan for you to be holed up on your computer all day. Coding takes more out of him than it takes out of you. It’s something monotonous that helps you clear your buzzing mind. The same goes for him while he works out.

The way sweat rolls down his skin, droplets shining upon his pale flesh, drives you crazy. His biceps flex as he lifts, and he exhales shakily under the weight. He glances over, fixing you with a heady gaze, and you swallow tightly. He smiles and turns back to his work. 

Sometimes, you swear you can feel your own thighs burn when he moves. That’s why you concentrate on your Pokemon instead of him and his exercising. Oftentimes afterwards, he asks you to rub his back, his shoulders. Tonight is no different. He finishes up, records his calories and exercises, then heads over to you. 

“Hey.” You greet, saving your game and closing the DS. “You ready?” 

He nods in response, rolling his head on his shoulders until his neck cracks. His tank top is loose over his chest, his shorts tight and, well, short. You stare at his ass without any shame whatsoever as he leads you from the gym, and by the time you get to the car, you’re mesmerized by the slight bounce from each step. 

You settle in the passenger’s seat and watch as he moves, fist tight around his keys as he starts the car. For the rest of the ride home, you keep your eyes on his fingers on the wheel, and you can feel your baggy cargo pants start to get tight. Fuck your high libido. The poor man can’t even drive a car without you popping a boner.

Eridan pulls into the driveway of your shared little suburban home sooner than you expected, and you follow him inside. You only wait until the garage is closed before kissing him. His hair is still damp with sweat when you curl your fingers into it, and you scratch his scalp a little as you bend to get a better angle.

He makes an ugly face when he pulls away, the bridge of his nose crinkling up in disapproval. “I’m all gross, Sol, what’re you doin’?” He asks, slipping past you and deeper into the house. 

You love him, in his shorter, stockier form. You love his holier-than-thou attitude, his soft heart, his intelligence. You especially love his ass. You grab a handful of said ass as you walk by him, and his squeak is music to your ears. 

He swats you aside, then heads for the bathroom. You follow. He’s such a tease, wandering around in those dangerous little shorts. You can make out the panty-line in them from experience, and it makes your fingers itch. It’s not like Eridan wearing panties is anything new, they’re an everyday occurrence, but still. It gets you hot. You like the yellow ones with the lace the most. 

You pull out of your thoughts to watch him strip. He crosses his arms at his waist and tugs his tank over his head, letting it drop, then shimmeys out of his shorts. He’s wearing the yellow ones, yes! You cheer internally, then hastily take your own clothes off as well. It takes you a few minutes of shuffling, but your get your socks and boxers off as he steps into the shower.

You join him under the spray, and even in the steam, you can still taste the salt of his sweat when you mouth his neck. He exhales, and you frame his waist with your hands. Your spidery fingers tap out a rhythm on his ribs, and he squirms, ticklish, so you skirt them down to cup his rear.

It takes him a second, but he bends slightly at the waist, bracing himself on the shower wall with one hand. He gives a little noise, then glances over his shoulder at you. His face looks younger without those thick Ray-Ban glasses, and his lips look plumper than ever. He chews them when he exercises. 

You step forward, both hands on his hips, and pull him back. He gasps when your hard-on comes in contact with his ass, and you rub yourself there with a casual smirk. His head drops, and he pushes back to you on his own accord this time. You lick your lips, then nudge him up, turn him around. As much as you like to admire his ass, you like to see his face more. 

He makes a little chittering noise when you kiss him, and you find his arms around your neck within seconds. He’s hard, too, already, and you make a happy sound as you grip your dicks together. You thumb over the head of his cock and his knees buckle a little. 

That makes you chuckle, and you heft him up, out of the shower, and set him down on the sink before roughly toweling both of you off. He’s the one who rushes out to the bedroom, and he tugs you with him impatiently. You sink your hands into his wet hair and kiss him, hard and relentless.

He moans into your mouth and spreads his legs, bracing his heels on the mattress so he can grind up against you. You grunt a little at the friction and move harder for a few seconds, then retreat. He reaches for you petulantly, but you push him back down and rummage through the bedside table for lube. 

He takes it from you and slathers up and down your length. You moan at the feeling of his hands on you, then steal the lube back and tip him over onto his back. You squirt some onto your fingers, stroking his twitching hole lightly. Eridan pants audibly, and with a nudge of his hips, he takes a digit with little to no resistance.

He takes the second in moments, and you work him open in record time. The two of you kiss, his tongue laving over your lips, and he settles against the bed. He hums sweetly, and you roll a condom up, then line yourself up with his entrance

He moans when you push in, long and low, and you exhale, toes curling as you sink into that velvet passage you’ve come to know so well. He makes you quiver a bit, and when you tug out of him, he growls for you to hurry up. You grip his biceps, as toned as they are, and thrust, hard. 

Eridan yelps loudly, and you grin as you move. The bed wobbles like it does in the movies, the frame secondhand and shaky enough to hit the wall. You chuckle at that, and he grips at your shoulders, panting into your ear as you keep going.

You pick up the pace, digging your knees into the backs of his thighs, and you lift his legs higher. He enjoys the little acts of control. He curls his calves over your shoulders, legs bent at the knee, and squeezes around you.

You let out a bark of his name and speed up, moving near brutally as Eridan howls for more. You give him all you’ve got, and it’s more than enough. He comes in spurts against your stomach, untouched, and you grin triumphantly, taking one handful of his hair and the other of his thigh, and come into latex, muscles all seized up.

You hover over him for a second, just to watch his face as you orgasm with him, then collapse, still rocking against him slightly. He mewls and writhes away from your softening intrusion after a few more thrusts, and you slip out of him. You tie the condom off and toss it in the bin, then gather him up against your chest.

“My thighs hurt, Sol.” His voice is muffled from where it comes spoken into your pectoral muscles, and you snigger softly.

“Maybe you shouldn’t work out so much.”

“Fuck you.”

You ruffle his hair affectionately and plant a kiss on the crown of his head. “Gladly.”


End file.
